The Attack on Vegeta
is the eleventh episode of the Baby Saga and the twenty-seventh overall episode of Dragon Ball GT. This episode first aired in Japan on November 6, 1996. Its original American airdate was January 23, 2004. Summary With Gohan and Goten under his control, Baby decides to battle and take over Vegeta's body. Meanwhile, out in space, Goku is worried - but it is not about the Black Star Dragon Balls, as he is wondering where Baby might be hiding. Back on Earth, Goten has fallen ill. Chi-Chi and Videl are watching over him, but then Baby Gohan senses Vegeta and decides to fly off after him. Vegeta is on the road with Bulla, returning from shopping. Bulla has bought a lot of new clothes with Vegeta's money, and she plans on doing a fashion show when she gets home. When two men drive up in a hovercar next to Vegeta and begin hitting on Bulla, Vegeta loses his temper and pulls up beside them. He tears their steering wheel off the car and makes them fly into the ocean. Further down the road, Baby Gohan flies in front of their car. He destroys most of Bulla's clothes, so Vegeta gets out to confront Baby Gohan and sends Bulla to their house in the car so he can confront Gohan alone, and Bulla tells Vegeta to make sure Gohan has money to pay for the damages to their car and her stuff before she leaves. After Bulla leaves, Vegeta realizes that Gohan is not himself, so he confronts Baby. Baby reveals that he is a parasite that the Tuffles created before they were destroyed by the Saiyans, and now it is his job to rebuild the Tuffle race by taking over other bodies. Earth is his first target, but he also plans on spreading his infection across the entire universe. Vegeta also discovers it was his father that destroyed the Tuffle race, so Baby has decided to make Vegeta his number one target for revenge. Vegeta powers up to Super Saiyan and begins fighting, and he is winning. Baby Gohan is not strong enough to defeat Vegeta, so he decides to call for back-up. Back at Bulma's place, Goten wakes up. He remembers being on a date, but nothing after that, so he decides to get a drink of water. After the water enters his system, he starts feeling massive pains. It turns out that Baby is still controlling Goten, so Baby makes Goten fly to assist in the battle. Goten arrives at the battle site and offers Vegeta his help. Vegeta acts the part of the arrogant Saiyan and declines, so Goten flies up to a higher level, and when Vegeta has his back turned, he fires an energy blast that manages to slice Vegeta's cheek open. Vegeta realizes that both Goten and Gohan are under Baby's control, so he powers up further to knock them out. Just as Vegeta reaches his maximum power, Baby shoots out of Gohan and enters Vegeta's cut to go inside of his body. Vegeta powers down and goes over to make sure Gohan and Goten are not hurt too much. He then starts hearing a voice inside his head. Baby explains that he has the ability to spread his cells throughout one's bloodstream and that he is now turning Vegeta into his permanent host body. To prove that he stays in one's bloodstream afterwards, he has Gohan and Goten join him. Although Vegeta resists Baby longer than the others, his body is eventually taken over and begins transforming into Baby's own. Now in full control of Vegeta's body, Baby states that he will spread his infection across the entire universe after taking over Earth and killing Goku. Meanwhile, Trunks, Giru, Pan and Goku have reached the icy planet Polaris, searching for the final Black Star Dragon Ball. Goku falls down a hole and, when he comes out, he has the Two-Star Dragon Ball. Now having gathered all the Black-Star Dragon Balls, the Z-Fighters decide to head back to Earth - but little do they that Baby is lying in wait for them... Major Events *Baby, having taken control of Gohan, confronts Vegeta prior to turning him into his permanent host body. *Goku, Trunks and Pan finally finish collecting the Black Star Dragon Balls. Battles *Vegeta (Base/Super Saiyan) vs. Gohan (Baby Possessed/Base/Super Saiyan) *Vegeta (Super Saiyan) vs. Gohan (Baby Possessed/Super Saiyan) and Goten (Baby Infected) Appearances Characters Locations *Space *Polaris *Earth **Capsule Corporation Objects *Grand Tour Spaceship *Black Star Dragon Ball *Hovercar Transformations *Super Saiyan Trivia *There is a Tori-Bot on the kit Vegeta uses; it refers to the appearance of the ''Dragon Ball'' franchise's creator, Akira Toriyama. *In the Funimation dub, Baby vows to kill Vegeta after he is done with his body. *In the Japanese version, this is the first episode to use the 2nd opening of Dragon Ball GT, the new ending theme and the first to use the second eyecatch. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 27 (Dragon Ball GT) ca:Episodi 27 (BDGT) pt-br:Vegeta é possuído fr:Dragon Ball GT épisode 27 it:L'incontro con Vegeta pl:Dragon Ball GT, odcinek 27: Cel osiągnięty!? Vegeta opętany Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball GT episodes Category:Baby Saga Category:Dragon Ball GT